


Fifteen Years Can Change You

by fanspiration



Series: Fifteen Years Can Change You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Betty is dead because I don't like her, Bruce is sad, Crying, F/M, Fifteen years is a long time, High School Reunion, Hulk is a cat, Natasha is a real bro, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gasped, because oh. She was THAT Natasha.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Bruce and Natasha haven't seen each other in fifteen years, since high school, and yeah, fifteen years is a long time, but is it enough to change someone that much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years Can Change You

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you that is a purely platonic fic - I didn't intend for it to be at first but...things happen and yeah. Enjoy!

"Bruce?" came a voice from behind him. "Bruce Banner?"

Bruce put his beer down on the bar with a thud and turned in his chair to see a petite woman with striking red hair.

"Uh- yeah, that's me," he replied, trying to work out if he knew her.

"I'm Natasha - we had chemistry together with Mr Anderson, final year of high school?" She smiled at him as he frantically tried to remember her.

"Oh, right, um- hi," Bruce stammered stupidly, before remembering his manners. "Care to join me?" he asked, gesturing to the empty stool beside him. Natasha nodded, sitting down.

"So, how's life treated you, then? You wanted to go into genetics or something like that, if I remember correctly."

Bruce nodded. "Good memory, yeah. I work at Stark Industries now - remember Tony Stark?"

Natasha laughed with a hint of venom. "Ah yes, the famous Tony Stark. How could anyone forget  _him_?" She paused to order a drink from the barman, then turned back to face Bruce. "How did you end up working for Stark if you wanted to go into genetics?"

He shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. "I worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while, but the labs weren't great, the pay was rubbish and the hours were long, so after three years I decided I'd had enough and left. Tony had been trying to hire me for years anyway, so one phone call to him and I was practically hired." Bruce raised his glass in a mock salute. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Me? I'm a computer analyst for Red Room." She grinned. "But was. I ever going to be anything else? I mean, computers have always been my thing, so..."

Bruce gasped, because  _oh._ she was  _that_ Natasha. Memories flooded back to him of a small girl with thick glasses, braces and dark red hair. She was incredibly shy, but was amazing with computers. But she looked so  _different._

"Natasha  _Romanov?_ " He asked incredulously. "You're Natasha _Romanov?"_

She raised her eyebrows at his shocked expression. "I was waiting for that." She looked away, taking a sip of her drink. "I look quite different now, don't I?"

Bruce nodded, unable to speak.  _Natasha?_ They'd been lab partners plenty of times, and he'd even considered them friends for a while until she left just before the end of their final year, leaving him with no way to contact her.

"You, on the other hand," she continued, interrupting his thoughts. "You've hardly changed at all."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that's not true. Fifteen years ago I was young and naive. I'm an old man now."

Natasha shook her head, frowning at the melancholy tone in his voice. "Fifteen years is a long time, I'll admit. I mean, look at what happened to me. I've completely changed, on the outside. But its not enough time to change you on the inside, surely? The Bruce I knew back then never let anything hold him back. That Bruce didn't let anything bring him down. That Bruce-"

"Then that Bruce was an idiot."

She looked at him worriedly, placing her drink on the bar. "Bruce..." she said quietly, resting her hand on his forearm. "Bruce, what happened?"

Bruce sighed, looking down. "My wife," he mumbled. "My wife died in a car accident two years ago. Two years today, actually." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph of himself with a beautiful woman, smiling lovingly at him.

Natasha's eyes softened, filling with pity. "Oh, Bruce, I'm so sorry..."

He waved her off. "It was two years ago. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Losing a loved one is hard, my best friend James died a few years back, and his husband Steve was devistated, as was I. You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt."

Neither said a word for several moments, then Natasha noticed how Bruce's shoulders were shaking and pulled him towards her into a hug. "Oh, Bruce," she sighed, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm so pathetic," he sobbed, leaning into her.

"You're not pathetic. Emotions are complicated things, Bruce. You won't get over her in a day. These things take time." Natasha's heart broke to see him so sad. "What was her name?" she asked.

"B-Betty."

"Did you love her?"

"With all my heart."

She smiled sadly. "Did she know? How much you loved her?"

Bruce nodded confused, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Then be grateful for that. She obviously loved you back, you can tell by the look on her face."

Bruce looked back at the photograph in his hand and smiled through his tears. "I guess she did." He sniffed, stuffing it back in his pocket, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but I rally should be getting home now," he said, smiling apologetically. "I need to feed Hulk."

"Hulk?" Natasha asked curiously as he stood.

He smiled, handing the correct change to the bar man. "Betty's cat. I'm allergic, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the damn thing."

She chuckled softly at the affectionate expression on his face. "Well, don't be a stranger, ok?" She retrieved her phone from her bag. "What's your number?"

Bruce took the phone and entered his details to the contact list. "Text me tonight so I have your number." She nodded in agreement as he waved, then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Bye, Bruce."


End file.
